


we'll know the score

by MorningGlory21



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Dream Smp, Exile, Gen, dream is the enemy!, even though they are probably still like 16, i am a tubbo and tommy apologist, in this fic i implied they're like in their 20s, might do a continuation, tommy gets exiled!, very early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: He wouldn't die a hero.Definitely not the hero of L'Manburg, if Dream had it his way.But he would definitely be exiled, as a former Vice President and citizen of L'Manburg.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 43





	we'll know the score

"Tubbo, please!" Tommy begs, as they stand alone in the camravan. How long ago had it been since they had had Wilbur, standing strongly beside them. "Defend me! Strike back!"

Dream and his goons linger outside. They're ready for anything, in their gleaming armor and wielding weapons. The rest of L'Manberg stands nervously, armorless and weaponless. The wintry air outside blows a harsh tune, whistling through the cracks in the van. 

"I can't Tommy. You know the terms." Tubbo says, not really looking at his friend - and Tommy wishes he could see him better, to see if there was guilt or sorrow. "You're exiled."

Tommy's exasperated. "And who knows what they'll do to me?! Tubbo, I'm a citizen! You're supposed to defend me."

And it's so much like that moment, years ago, when they had been younger. Their nation was young, Wilbur stood alongside them and their bonds were strong. In the face of tyranny, they roared. 

When they hadn't had much responsibility, or responsibility that held the shuddering breath of a nation in it’s fragile grasp.

And it's just as painful, with the world on their shoulders.

"You're not a citizen anymore." Tubbo says coolly, and Tommy wishes it wasn’t colder than the wind nipping at his face.

“Then, defend me as your friend!” Tommy is desperate, he’s low on options and knows nobody will defend him otherwise. “Remember, what we fought for together?”

Tubbo’s lips draw back at that, as if Tommy was exploiting their intimacy. ( _ was he? _ )

“You really don’t care about this nation, do you?”

_ What did I die for, time after time? What did I offer up, for our freedom? _

_ That’s a flaw of mine - I love, when I know I’ll be backstabbed.  _

_ When will be proven wrong? When will I be able to trust, without the idea those I love will leave me behind. _

"Then - then, as a brother!"

He's grasping at straws.

But when Tubbo can't even respond to that, Tommy feels his chest weigh down on him. The fact that their bond as brothers couldn’t salvage this situation spoke of the gravity of how hopeless it was. Years of closeness were now locked away.

Maybe forever.

"He's using you!" Tommy shifts course, as Dream bays out his name. "Dream wants to tear L'Manberg down. Stop trying to placate him. You give him a little, he’ll take the whole damn lot.”

Tubbo looks as if he chews on that, just for a moment. That he does consider Tommy right in that aspect. And Tommy feels a bubble of hope inside, that maybe, just maybe -

But instead -

"Tommy, leave." Said strongly, and Tommy might've been proud of his strength in another moment - because he’s always wanted to support and follow his friend. "Now."

Tommy searches his friend's eyes for any reason to stay.  _ Guilt. I’m sorry? Please stay? I don’t mean any of this? We can fight Dream  _ **_together_ ** _? _

They're like two chips of ice - cold, tired, unyielding in the face of breaking _. _

Tommy bites back everything he wants to say. He grabs his bag, bites back a goodbye (because this isn't the end, damnit). He bursts out of the van, past Dream, and over a hill. The same woods he'd met Quackity in, where he'd fled into, now greeted him. Dream, Punz and Sapnap ( _ and here was another flaw of Tommy’s - he trusts, when he should not - so fuck Sapnap _ ). 

He was only followed for a little bit, until they just... stopped. Tommy has so little. No friends, he’s stateless and still he doesn’t have his discs. 

Tommy was alone.

His brother has abandoned him. He was heading North. And he had so little in the way of any shelter to turn to.

But he thought he knew somebody he could go to.

_ Maybe you won’t be a brother that’ll abandon me. _

_ Even if you did try to kill me _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is a more fleshed out piece i posted on my tumblr, so if you're interested in my thoughts n other stuff, feel free to pop over <3
> 
> and let me know any interest in a continuation (or i might just incoporate it into my other series haha)


End file.
